Secrets in the Form of a Girl
by nonamemanga
Summary: After a strange happening with a utilities closet, Naruto quits team seven. Without knowing why, Sakura and Sasuke go looking for him and find that they might have never known Naruto Uzumaki... WARNING! FEMNARU! Abandoned...
1. Just a Few Surprises, but Big Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Naruto accidently opens a utilities closet and find Sasuke and Sakura locked in there, and in a strange position. He gets the wrong idea and it affects him greatly. As a result, he quits team seven. Sasuke and Sakura go looking for him and find out that they might have never known Naruto Uzumaki.

**Warning:** There is an OC in the story, a little OoC. FemNaru. FEMNARU! Refers to sexes sometimes.

* * *

(5pm utilities closet somewhere in Konoha)

"Sakura, I came here because you said that you needed to see me for some reason, I can understand that. But now we're stuck in a closet. WHY THE HELL ARE WE STUCK IN A CLOSET?!"

"Because SASUKE-KUN! I wanted to see you in a closet! That's all"

Sakura and Sasuke were stuck in a utilities closet. Only Kami-sama shall ever know how in the world they got in there. Sakura was squished on top of Sasuke and liked the situation a little too much. Sasuke thinks he is in hell, and wonders what he did to anger Kami-sama. Sakura's hands were flat on Sasuke's chests, but she refused to move from that position. The closet was getting really cramped because Sakura was trying to snuggle up with Sasuke. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke was moving around trying to find a way to open the locked door to the closet to get out. Sasuke was obviously not enjoying the situation

Just then the closet swung open, and a Whiskered-faced Blonde looked in.

Naruto stared at the pair for three seconds, concluded they were trying to get in the mood, cover his mouth and clenched his stomach.

"Kami-sama, now I am really feeling sick, god WHERE THE SHIT IS THE RESTROOMS HERE?!" and running off.

Sasuke sweat dropped and climbed out of the closet and turned to Sakura

"I will never ever go near you when I'm alone again."

* * *

(5:16pm the Fourth Hokage's head)

Naruto felt shocked. He tried making heads or tails of what just happened. Reevaluating the situation he had walked in on. Sasuke and Sakura were probably there for the same reason Ero-sannin locked Naruto out of his room during training. BUT WHY THE HELL THERE OF ALL PLACES!? Why not a room, or somewhere private, god, who would want to seem people doing that in front of them? Naruto became very sick at the very thought of watching that. He had walked in on Ero-sannin few times and he saw things he never wanted to see. NOW he saw his best friends and team mate about to do it in a closet.

Naruto sighed and decided to see Tsunade.

* * *

(5:20pm Tsunade's office)

Tsunade started signing another stack of papers. Her head was pounding and she was ready to hit the sake bar. Then, a very sick looking Naruto walked in.

"What do you want, Naruto?" A vein started pumping out of her head. "Come on, gaki , You're in my be damned office! You can drop the damn genjustu now, Natsumi. Your ANBU team isn't spying on you trying to find out your identity right now."

"Kai" And a long haired red head stood in Naruto's Place. She had two thick bangs covering her forehead, and the bangs split on the left side of her head. Her hair was tied in a tight pony tail, and she wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a Short-sleeve orange shirt on. Her orange shirt had the a red spiral in the middle symbolizing the fallen whirlpool village, where her late-mother had been born.

"Tsunade-sama, I request that I am removed from team seven and have my ANBU duties moved too full-time."

Tsunade gave Natsumi a puzzled look. She knew that team seven meant a lot to her. So why did she want to leave?

"May I ask why, Natsumi?"

"Your apprentice and the Uchiha looked like they were going to do it in a utility closet today. I opened the door on them, with a few memories of Ero-sannin's days off, that I had walked in on. I fear I will never look at my teammates the same way, making it difficult to work with them any more."

Tsunade now was shocked to say the least. She always knew that her apprentice liked Sasuke, but to go that far, she got a clear idea why Natsumi didn't want to stay. Who would want to stay with people that you walked in on? Tsunade had beat up Jiriaya when he had Natsumi as a young kid learn about sex and help him with peeping.

"Fine, I'll inform your sensei. You will be a full-time ANBU starting next week."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" and Natsumi disappeared.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME A BIRD!"

* * *

(8 AM, Training ground Seven, Next Day.)

Sasuke really wondered why the hell Kami-sama was torturing him. Kakashi-sensei was late and Naruto hadn't shown up. So he was alone with Sakura. A hawk kept circling them so you can't say that they were completely alone on training ground seven. But he still didn't feel safe.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"You're late. What's your excuse this time? You helped an old lady cross the street?"

"I was- Ow! Huh? Oh, a scroll." Kakashi looked down, rubbing his head. He held a tiny scroll in his hands. He unrolled it to read the message. His eye widened for a moment and then had a confused expression.

"It seems Naruto has quit team seven. Because of this, um, surprise, Training is cancelled."

"Hey Sasuke! Why do think he quit? Do you think he didn't want to come since I am with you now?"

"No you idiot. You are not with me. Naruto wouldn't give up on you even if we were going out. He wouldn't give up trying to be Hokage like that. Come on, let's go look for the dobe."

* * *

(8:30 am, Naruto/Natsumi's apartment)

Natsumi relaxed on her coach with a good cup of warm Rooibos tea, she turned on her TV and started watching the history channel. Her nii-chan always nagged her to learn her history and reading the records. She said if anyone wanted to be a great leader for the future, they need to learn from the past. Natsumi was still in her PJ's. She wore a soft green strap tank top and gray Pyjamas pants. Her long red hair was braided tight, reaching to her hips.

Natsumi's apartment looked very different than it did when she had to pretend to be a boy. She had a sofa that turned into a coach when she needed to sleep. Her living room wasn't very big, but it wasn't cramped. There weren't spoiled milk or half eaten ramen cups all over the floor. Instead, it was pretty normal. She had a TV standing in a small opening in a bookshelf. The book shelf had a lot of thing on it, books, ancient weapon, photos of her parents before she was born, relatives she never knew and a picture of her sister and the previous team sevens. Kira were going to visit today. She was looking forward to the visit. In front of the sofa she had a small, wooden table.

The apartment had a small kitchen connecting into the living room. If you had walked into the apartment, you walk into the left corner of the living room and a doorway to the kitchen would be to your left. It had white tiled floors and white wooden counters. The first thing you would see when you walk in was a sink directly ahead. The oven would be on the wall to your right and the black fridge you be diagonally away from you on your right. The walls in the kitchen was a grayish green and it had one big window that let you look over the village from the river to the mountain of the Hokages faces.

Then there was a knock at the door. Natsumi knew who it was, but didn't care. They wouldn't recognize her with henge down. She opened the door to see an Uchiha and a Haruno looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hello, Can I help you?" She said to the puzzled pair flatly. She was already feeling sick. The memory of the day before was fresh in her mind. Hopefully they would leave soon.

"No, um, sorry to disturb you" Sakura answered. They walked away towards the lobby of the apartment building to check the address.

Natsumi shrugged and went back to watching the history channel, until ten minutes later, when they were about to start talking about the end of the world in 2012, the was another knock at the door. How long was this going to take?

She switched off the TV and opened the door again, somewhat uncomfortable seeing her ex-teammates.

"Alright, are you lost or something? You were here ten minutes ago."

"We apologize again, but we are looking for Naruto Uzumaki and down stairs it says that Naruto lives here." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Naruto here except in the fridge. Only me, my name's Natsumi, Not fishcake. Would you lovebirds actually try somewhere else looking Uzumaki-san?" She replied, she was really disappointed in the Uchiha. She expected him to check her chakra signature at the very least.

"Sorry again for disturbing you, would you know where he moved to?" Sakura spoke this time.

"I have lived here since I was kicked out of my orphanage, so I have no idea, I am sorry, But I am trying to get ready for work, could you please stop knocking and check a phone book instead." With that, Natsumi closed the door and left the room to take a shower.

* * *

(9am, Somewhere in the Konoha market area)

"I don't get it, Naruto wouldn't move unless it was something big like the anti-jinchurriki group was trying to hurt him. What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

She and Sasuke had been walking around Konoha since Kakashi-sensei had cancelled training. They had check the apartment Naruto had lived in but that wasn't helpful besides meeting a new face. They had check the hokage mountain and the ramen stand. They still had not found Naruto.

"We're going to the hokage." Sasuke replied

* * *

(9am-9:15 Hokage's office)

"KAKASHI! I told Naruto quit on his own free will. Can you just stop nagging and get out of my office."

Kakashi put his hands down on tsunade's desk. Naruto was the person he was supposed to protect for his sensei. If Naruto had a problem, he would over come it. SO why in the world did he QUIT team seven

"Yes Tsunade-sama, but why, I get it was on his own free will, but that tell me nothing to why he quit."

"You want to know, I personally can understand but sure. If you want to know why, I'll tell you. He opened up a closet to see uchiha an-"

"Excuse us tsunade-sama, but Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan are waiting outside asking to speak to you, is it alright if they come in?" Shizune asked, opening the door.

"Well speak of the devil. Let them in" she said, she wouldn't get a break anytime soon. Tsunade rubbed her young looking temples.

"What do want? Now the whole team seven is in my office."

"Excuse us tsunade-sama, but we are looking for Naruto."

"HEY! Can't you finish the sentence!"

"Why don't you ask uchiha and sakura here."

"Wait, you don't mean he saw them-um-"

"Yeah, that is what Naruto saw when he opened the closet. Them doing-"

"What are you talking about? Are you guys talking about when Sakura was hitting on me by locking us up in the utilities closet and I was banging on the door to get out just trying to get out and finally Naruto walked by and opened the door. He thought by the position Sakura was doing on top of me, thought of something weird, and shouted that he needed the restroom badly now. Is that what you're talking about?"

For the next moment, which seemed like eternaty, every was silent. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was relieved or shocked. Sakura was embarrassed overall, this wouldn't be good for the record. Sasuke was clueless. Shizune was speechless. And Tsunade was ready to destroy something. She wasn't this surprised since she had found out her best ANBU was Naruto, who looked just like her mother, Kushina. Was this a misunderstanding? Probably. Was Naruto uncomfurtable with this? Definately. What happens now? Probably a ton explanations.

Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "Alright, so, what do you want? Kakashi, you now know why naruto quit team 7, since he wouldn't be able to even look at his team mates the same way. Sasuke and Sakura, you guys wanted to find out where is Naruto. Do you really need to seem him since you know why he quit?"

"We want to clear this whole thing up. We just need to find him now. We looked all over the mountain, and we checked out the ramen stand. We even went to his apartment and we ended up meeting a red-headed woman saying Naruto was never there."

"Red-head, you say?" Kakashi asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Before we get into red heads, you actually went to his apartment?" _This is going to be more complicated than I expected. _

* * *

(10:00 am, Natsumi's apartment)

The door bell rang at the door. Natsumi, changed and cooking lunch, came over to the door to open and saw a very anoyed older sister.

"You know that having an Uchiha and a Haruno are walking around Konoha and looking for you? WHAT is up, sis?"

"Yeah, they came here earlier and they didn't even recognize me. I have to say, noting that they are my ex-teammates, I'm surprised there even looking for me."

"So you quit team seven? That's a surprised, why? did the uchiha do something sick? If he did I'll kill him for ya! I have wanted to kill some uchiha asses for more that 50 years!!" Kira said. Her nails became claws and her pupils became slits.

The two where now sitting at the counter preparing lunch.

"He did to something in a utilities closet with Haruno. I walked in on them and it looked like they were trying to get in the mood, you know? I was ready to barf."

"That reminds me of the time I found what sex was in the first time! I had-"

"I don't need to know!"

The door bell rang

"Anyone else? who else did you invite for lunch?"

"my good friend you baka-nee-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Dick-less!" Sai said coming in after Natsumi opened the door. Kira fell down laughing and Natsumi slapped him

"ALL girl, Sai, ALL girls do not have dicks!"

"Kami-sama! Hahahaha, I will never get tired of this!"

"Sorry, what's for lunch? I'm sorry I am late."

"STIR FRY! And don't care if you say it's bad you are eating!"

"You know Sai, I never taught Natsumi to cook and her mother was horrible, do you really think we should eat it?"

"KIRA!"

"Gomen, Gomen, I am sorry that I speak the truth!"

"Lets eat already."

The door rang again.

"You invited more people?"

"No. THIS IS A PAIN! I already opened the door four times today, I don't want to open it again!"

Natsumi left the kitchen and opened the door to find Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi standing at the door

"Hello, this is the third time you people have knocked on my door today. What do you want?" She said really annoy.

"Drop the henge, Naruto! We know it's you!" Sakura, throwing a punch at her.

Natsumi grabbed Sakura's fist and twisted her arm around her back.

"OK, All of you just go into the apartment before I swipe your memories clean for pointing me out. In. NOW."

* * *

End of Chapter One,

I hope this caught some people's interest. If there are questions, comments, or ideas, tell me now. Also, I am trying to decide if the fic ends up as a femnarugaara, or a Femnarusasu. It will start out are femnarugaara at the beginning, but i would like to know if I should change it later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Clearing it up and a new team seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: random commentary, some swears, my friends are nagging me to say that.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the apartment, somewhat nervous about how Naruto was able to take Sakura's punch. Sakura came in shortly with Natsumi following. Natsumi immediately turned to the door and locked all nine physical locks and activated three seals.

"Talk about secure Sis! Man, I wanted a nice lunch with my sister and associate but we end up with an Uchiha, a Haruno and a Perverted idiot who is in love with his partner and hasn't confessed." Kira and Sai walked into the living room with their plates of stir-fry.

"I WILL CONFESS TO ANKO. I just need the right moment..." Kakashi began to trail off.

"Hey Bitch, duck-butt." Sai gave them their usual greetings

"STOP CALLING ME THAT BAKA!" Sakura shouted

"SHUT UP! Everybody sit, and lets clear this up before I feel sick with these two in the room." Natsumi took a seat and motioned team seven to the couch. Sai and Kira brought chairs from the kitchen. They then became the audience of this conversation, eating stir-fry that was a bit over cooked.

"So, what do you know? Right off the bat." Natsumi's eyes had turned blood red and her pupils to slits. Kakashi began to sweat.

"We know that you are Naruto Uzumaki, who finds it funny to pretend to be a girl." Sasuke stated, not showing any sign of being nervous unlike Sakura and Kakashi.

"They know nothing, Dick-less, just explain from the beginning." Sai cut in.

"First of all, NO GIRL HAS A DICK. NO GIRL ON THE PLANET! Second, why are you looking for that idiot?"

"Drop the henge Naruto or I'll do it for you!" Sakura said. Sasuke started to feel uneasier. Sai chuckled and Kira kept watching with very interested. Kakashi was really wishing that he had brought an icha icha book just so he wouldn't be bored or nervous.

"Release it then. Release whatever jutsu I am using to be a girl. I can't WAIT to see the look on your faces!" Natsumi's aura changed to a more of a dangerously playful mood. It was similar to a fox watching the rabbit struggle to run and play with its prey. Sakura tried to release any jutsu that could be in use, henge, genjutsu, etc. Natsumi began to chuckle.

"Since this is getting no where, I just tell you. I was Naruto Uzumaki, the Numero Uno Knuckle Head Ninja of Konoha. My real name is Natsumi Namikaze. If you still don't get it, think of it like this. Naruto WAS the henge. He is nothing more that a character in a play, a convincing play. I am the actor. Any questions?"

Sakura started raising her hand, the one that didn't hurt from earlier.

"Sakura, you don't need to raise your hand." Natsumi stated flatly.

"Why did you quit? And why did you hide who you were"

"Walking on two chunnin making out in a utilities closet is not the happiest sight. If I had come later, you too would have probably been undressed, and with my experience with walking in on the late ero-sannin, it would bring back to many memories. How would anyone look at you the same? Also, if you are a jinchurriki, your world is made of lies, the only truth is that you are alone. People fear you for the power inside you. They want to feel power over you. Think about what a girl has to go through?! My god, it would be worse than what I dealt with as a boy!"

"What are you going to do know? You aren't Naruto anymore and you can't have the same advantages you had being him." Kakahi spoke, for once.

"I have other jobs to make a living and I am still a ninja. I have other friends and a few that knew of my identity. To name some, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Tuechi, Iruka, Ayame, Sai, Kira, Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Temari, Gaara..."

"Gaara knows you very well doesn't he?" Kira questioned with a large smirk planted on her face. Sai chuckled at this statement.

"Oh you shush! I have a life other than Naruto Uzumaki. What do you want now?"

"Join Team seven, you don't have to be Naruto, but we've been through so much that it will change too much without someone with his memories and for someone who owes us a large explanation. And to also clear up the misunderstanding" Kakashi said.

"Is it possible to misunderstand making out? I didn't read that in my books." Sai commented.

"You know Sai. It is very hard to misunderstanding making out. I do not really see a misunderstanding."

"Sasuke, explain the mouth-full explanation you said in Hokage-sama's office."

Sasuke to a deep breath and began," What happened was, Sakura was hitting on me by locking us up in the utilities closet and I was banging on the door to get out just trying to get out and finally Naruto walked by and opened the door. He thought by the position Sakura was doing on top of me, thought of something weird, and shouted that he needed the restroom badly now. That's pretty much it."

Everyone stared at Sasuke after he sighed from saying that explanation. Sai was the one that broke the silence.

"That is what should really be written in the books. Way to deal with obsessive fan girl trapping you in a close space."

"That definitely sounds like a misunderstanding."

"I still don't want to go back to team seven. I'll still be viewed upon as the dobe by those that don't know."

"What will make you go?"

"If you have dirt on me, I'll do it." Natsumi said since she was bored.

Kakashi turned to Kira and whispered something into her ear and Kira began to grin ear to ear. Sakura was trying to figure out what was going on and Sai ate his stir-fry. Sasuke felt very strange. First, he had found out his best friend was a girl. Then, he finds out that his best friends was nothing more that a character from a screen play. Now, they need dirt on her so she can join Team Seven again, just to save team seven.

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Kira said before whispering some juicy secrets about her younger sister.

"What are you telling them about?" Natsumi said, starting to sweat. Her sister had dirt on everyone, especially her.

"Nothing... just your first d-"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT EVER! TO ANYONE! I'LL JOIN TEAM SEVEN!" Natsumi was up from her seat and covered Kira's mouth with her hand. She was as red as a tomato in the face. Sasuke and Sakura watched and wondered what her secret was. Her first what?

"What did happen on your first date?" Kakashi asked from under his mask. If it weren't for that mask of his, every one would see his smirk. Natsumi turned and looked like an embarrassed teenager, which she was. her face was almost as red as her hair.

"If you want me on this team you will keep your mouth shut. KIRA! I am eighteen and know my mistakes, don't remind me of my first date!"

"You've had your first date already?" Sakura asked.

"Well I wouldn't tell you that I had my first date if I were still Naruto. Yeah I had my first date and drop the topic already!" The redhead exclaimed. Everyone could tell that the "date" was an interesting topic. Natsumi took her seat again and added, "If that's it, I'm going to get some lunch."

"We have practice tomorrow and don't miss it, we want to know a new teammate." The copycat's eye was full of cheeriness.

Randomly enough, a strange noise from the door. Natsumi began to sweat immensely, her embarrassment had finally faded but had turned into an uncomfortable aura. Kira put down her stir-fry and turned to her sister. From the look on Kira's face, she wasn't laughing at all.

"Sometimes I wonder why we have a deliver person , I would think people would use birds more often." Kira stated. Kira spoke some more about how you can hold all your secrets once one is out. The Kendo wielder described it like it was a cup of water. When on drop falls out, it seem like you just dumped the whole thing. Natsumi got up from her chair and deactivated the three seal on the door and unlocked the nine physical locks. On the ground, an ANBU with a cat mask on lied on the floor, out cold.

Natsumi turned to the shocked group, not including Kira or Sai, with a very forced and fake smile. "Well, it seems this conversation has to end now. To be clear, I don't want anyone to ever mention this conversation. I'll be part of team seven again. I'll tell the Hokage when I have the time. I'd like people to leave my apartment because now I need to clean up this mess." The redhead bowed to her guest and put her hand on the knob. Kira and Sai left through the window and said they would be back soon. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi watched their steps when they left through the door, being careful not to step on the ANBU. Once everybody left, Natsumi locked the door and took the unconscious ANBU to a closet. The whiskered face girl locked the ANBU in there, knowing he would get out easily once he was awake. She still didn't car. The red head went to change in her ANBU uniform before her subordinate woke up. In her head, she thought, _I have way to many things to do today._ **TELL ME ABOUT IT KIT... *GRUMBLE*...**

_Please, don't you start... I am the one who has to deal with ANBU...  
_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter though it was cut short. I am doing a poll on my page asking whether the fanfic should end with FemNaruGaara or FemNaruSasu. I just want to know the Majority. Personally, I am fine with either, I am not a big fan of pairings though. So, just visit my page to vote and I'll be closing the polls in the end of January or when I have enough votes. Any questions, reviews, comments, just write them to me. PLEASE REVIEW! AN REMEMBER TO VOTE!


	3. Sensei's, and a lunch out

Hey, I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

I am sorry that this chapter came out so late, but I am considering putting this fanfic on hiatus so I can finish one of my other fanfictions.

* * *

(11am WENESDAY. Training ground seven)

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the training grounds. He looked around to see if anyone was there with him. The duck-butt-hair dude was avoiding Sakura from then on just for safety. Thank god the word didn't spread out across Konoha. If that had happened, Sasuke would be in living hell with all the gossip. His mind wondered off the topic of Sakura and her girly dream and settled on who his best friend was. The person he saw as his best friend was Naruto, the BOY he knew since he was twelve. Now, that boy isn't there any more. To replace him, was a girl that was the complete opposite of his best friend and she was definitely stronger and smart. But that told him nothing about what she was like, who she was, and why did she hide. What else was she hiding? Someone was snapping their fingers in his face brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Sasuke! Are you in there?" Natsumi was standing in front of him. She had her red hair in a tight braid and she wore all black, unlike Naruto would have. She was wearing shorts down to her knees and a black tank top with mini-straps. She was wearing fingerless gloves just like Kira. It was obvious that this girl had grown up liking her sister's fashion. Somehow, Sasuke couldn't help but blush a bit because her eyes were exactly the same as Naruto's. They were still a sky blue with life in them. He guessed that that was one thing Natsumi had in common with Naruto.

"Of course I'm here, dobe. Why are you wear black?" Sasuke glared, even if this person was nothing like Naruto, it still felt like he was there.

"You think I would still wear a Halloween Jumpsuit in the middle of summer? To be clear, I HATE Orange. And I am not a dobe"

"Ohayo Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw Sasuke. She then turned to Natsumi and said in a normal voice but a little bit cheery. Natsumi blinked in surprised that Sakura was paying attention to her. Natsumi had always been used to being ignored by the pink haired fan girl because she was to busy drooling over Sasuke.

"Ohayo Natsumi-San!"

"Just call me Natsumi, I hate honorifics, makes me feel old like Baa-Chan." Natsumi shuddered.

"So, what do you like to use best, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu? Or by chance are you a med-nin?" Sakura asked smiling. The cherry blossom was doing what ever she could to keep a straight face.

Sakura had been a little nervous about having a girl teammate. First starters, Natsumi didn't to be one that was much like Naruto. She was able to catch her punch without feeling a thing. Second, Sakura was thinking about Sasuke. Sakura knew that even after Sasuke was dragged back to Konoha, he was still the most popular guy. No one knew how, but he was. Now, her other teammate was a girl and Sakura didn't know if she was competition or not. She guessed she was going to find out.

"Hm. I don't really have a favorite. I know some basic med training in case of emergencies. Personally, I really want to learn how to amputate though! But Baa-Chan thinks I would use it to much. Jeez, just the council members mouths are enough. Anyway, Ninjutsu is pretty good, gets the adrenaline rushing. Taijutsu is cool, but its easy to beat if you are up against a guy. Genjutsu is just a little boring, not as much action but its really useful. Kenjutsu is great. That is all I have to say. Any new training from Baa-Chan?" Natsumi answered. The strange red head hadn't answered the question at all, she just gave a basic review on each of them. Sakura face faltered for a moment and then was back to a cheery act.

"I am training more about what to do if there is an internal wound. It isn't easy because the chakra used to normally heals someone, but it doesn't take out anything it just makes things grow back." Sakura said. This had not been her idea to get to know Natsumi. But hey, what did she have to loose?

Strangely enough, Kakashi came and it had only been two hours since the arranged time. As usual, he came in a puff of smoke reading his porn and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ohayo! Gomen. I was crossing the street when I met an old lady to a dango shop and it took time so-"

"Anko wouldn't be so happy if she knew you were calling her an 'old lady'" Natsumi smirked. The silver head jounin began to sweat at that comment. How did she know?

"Um, anyway, um, Lets start training, Natsumi you'll spare with me and Sasuke and Sakura, you'll spare each other." Kakashi said. He and Natsumi the walked to the center of the training and took fighting stance. Well, to be precise, Kakashi took a fighting stance, Natsumi just stood there and called out extremely loudly, "WHAT STYLE ARE WE USING?".

Half of Konoha heard that and were clueless to were it came from. Tsunade was cursing a lot since all the papers fell when she heard that shout. Sasuke swore that there was no one on the world with a louder voice. Sakura was extremely surprised and was startled. Kakashi kept calm and replied "Taijutsu".

With that comment, he doomed Team seven for the rest of that day. Gai had been able to hear the yell and had found out that Natsumi had join team seven as herself. Since he was interested to know what her skills were since she was a 5 year old, he dragged his team to join practice with team seven and was over-joyed when he could some how hear Taijutsu, that he suddenly appeared. His entrance had not change in a since they had all been genin, and lee's was crying about its 'beauty'. Neji and Tenten were panting because it seemed the green spandex suit jounin had dragged them around Konoha a few times. Natsumi was scratching the back of her neck.

Tenten then said between gasps, "hey,*pant* Natsumi. Long time no see. *pant* How have you been?*pant*"

"Fine thanks. Agh!!" Natsumi replied before being hugged by Gai. From the view of it, Gai was giving her a bear hug.

"Oh, youthful Natsumi, You have grown so much! You look just like your youthful mother! Boohoohoo! If only I was younger!!!"Gai began crying out. Natsumi felt akward and anoyed at the same time. She reached her arm around and patted in back gently. Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe. This was as crazy as the time they first time they met gai when they were twelve. Kakashi was just surprised that Gai hadn't challenged him to a rideculous challenge already. Tenten and Neji were catching their breathes in the mean time, neither of them seemed surprised to see Natsumi, but their bushy-browed teammate was clueless.

Natsumi seemed to be able to mutter out, "Gai, It is nice to see the youthful you too but let go of me already. I can't breathe!"

Finally Gai let go, still crying and took her hand. Natsumi was able to breathe again but did not feel any relief because now he was holding her hand extremely tight.

"YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH!!!! BOOHOOHOO!! AND AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER!" Natsumi began to sweat because gai was making a scene. Kakashi and the rest of team seven had been quite ignored and Rock lee was admiring the red head for being 'youthful'

"Gai-san, it is great to see you, but this is rideculous. You were too young for my mother and you are too old for me now pick youself up and actually help your students with something!" Natsumi was harsher in tone this time. Gai finally stop crying and stood up. Randomly and suddenly, he pointed his finger at Kakashi, who was pretty clueless about what just happened like the rest of team seven. Then, he shouted like a maniac, "KAKASHI!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOUR TEAM AGAINST MY YOUTHFUL TEAM!!!!"

Gai then went over to Kakashi and they started debating on what they are going to do. Neji slapped his head, cursing out loud. Rock Lee was trying to romance Sakura while Sakura clinged onto Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to get Sakura off. Tenten and Natsumi were standing there having a perfectly normal conversation unlike everyone else around them.

"So what exactly happened? I didn't think you would ever be yourself around everyone!" Tenten asked.

"my cover was blown when I tried to quit team seven. They ended up at my house yesterday when Sai and Kira was visiting and it was a pain. I was blackmailed into joining team seven again." Natsumi said scratching the back of her neck.

"Wow, what could they have known that could make you join team seven?"

"NOTHING you need to know missy! Jesus, you think that Kira would keep her mouth about things involving me. NOOO! Complete opposite, she tells Kakashi the only thing I would really hide. I can't trust anyone with anything!" Natsumi Shouted, throwing a few random curses. Tenten chuckled at her friend's reaction. Then, the weapons mistress noticed Lee staring at Natsumi cluelessly.

"I forgot! Lee doesn't know you in this form! Lee get over here! I want you to meet Natsumi! She is an old friend!" Tenten said to Rock lee. The Bushy-browed boy then brightened up, now having been acquainted with the girl his sensei was calling youthful.

"Hello oh beautiful damsel! How do you know Gai-sensei. To earn respect from him is amazing!" His eyes were bigger and rounder than they normally were, though they normally were. Tenten muffled a laugh with her hand. The weapons mistress thought _He doesn't know She was Naruto!!!_

Natsumi then turned to Rock lee and said extremely flatly, "we have met before Bushy-brows" Even with this statement, the young, Green spandex wearer was not making the connection. Natsumi sighed and explained it better, "I'M NARUTO!" and lee froze there with a mouth hanging towards the ground! Natsumi stared at Rock Lee for a moment and then turned to Tenten. "Want to eat grab lunch, this is getting annoying, it'll be on me" Natsumi said to Tenten. Tenten agreed and suggested to bring Sakura. The two walked over the sakura and sasuke, who were still trying to understand why the heck did that happen (I am sorry if I make team seven to clueless in my fanfics).

"Yo! Sakura! Me and Tenten are grabbing a bite, girls only, wanna come? I'm paying." Natsumi offered. Sakura stared at the red head for a moment and then agreed. The girls walked off the training ground to eat lunch and the Sasuke and Neji were left to take care of lee and deal with their senseis.

* * *

"Agony! That is all I got to say! Is everyone so surprised to find out I am a girl? I mean, live with it! I have made a whole different life as myself. You'd think it would be easier" Natsumi exclaimed. The girls ended up at a small gyoza shop around the corner from the first market district in konoha.

"Well, You can't expect everyone not to be surprised, I mean, I was shocked when I found out you were pretending to be a hard-headed guy!" Tenten responded.

"Hey! It wasn't a surprise to everyone when they found out I hold Kyubi, oh, so being a girl is strange but containing a teenage biju is all in a days work?" Natsumi countered.

"Natsumi, you know that being a blonde idiot for more than 6 years does make it a surprise when suddenly you're a girl. I mean, How many times do you think you let your act slip? You were pretty convincing" Sakura said, adding to conversation.

"WELL OH WELL, I am a girl so live with it" Natsumi stated, ending the topic for the moment.

"Anyway, Tenten, you never told me what happened on the date with Neji a month ago, care to share Ten-chan?" Natsumi was just like her sister, no doubt about it. Sakura chuckled as the weapons mistress's face flushed red.

"W-well, um, Neji took me out to dinner and, umm, it was good and that was it."

"You did it" Natsumi stated flatly, she seemed to be hoping for something funny. Her head was turned out the window, showing bored or disinterest. Her fingers were tapping of the table repeatedly. Sakura was facing her and said, "Hey! IF they did, it none of our business."

Tenten tried to protest buy Sakura's last comment proved it wasn't working.

"HEY! What about your firs-" Natsumi covered tenten's mouth and looked around.

"If you mention my first date, my boy-friend might kill someone" she whispered to the pair.

Sakura stared at her team mate for a moment, then though of another topic,

"Who was you first kiss?" Sakura asked curiously, thinking back to their academy days. Was the accident with sasuke really her first kiss?

Natsumi uncovered tenten's mouth and thought for a moment. _Should I tell them? It would be weird for them to know_

_**Well, look at it this way, it wouldn't bran you an Uchiha JR. Fan-girl, just an Uchiha senior fan-girl**_

_Is that any better? (twitch, twitch)_

"Uchiha itachi" The red head stated looking out the window again. Sakura spitt out the orange soda she was drinking. Tenten was dropped her gyoza and natsumi kept staring out the window.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers, or to whoever is actually reading this message

I realized it's been a couple of years since I posted anything and I doubt I'll be posting any time soon. From school work to other extracurricular, I simply do not have to time, energy, or motivation to continue as well as long strains of writer's block. While I hope to someday get back to these stories, I do not promise it is any time soon. If someone wants to do a spin off of any of these stories or wishes to continue them in some form or another feel free and message me so I can read it if I have the chance. I'm sorry but like many authors on this site, I am abandoning for who knows how long these fanfics, I hope someone adopts them or can actually beta this crappy writing.

No Name Manga


End file.
